


when i want you, so does everyone else

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [17]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I just want them to make out all the time, Jealousy, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 12:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19503301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Nasir deals with his own jealousy.





	when i want you, so does everyone else

**Author's Note:**

> back on it with some fresh angsty make outs

There is divine simplicity in moment such as this. An aura of peace and serenity not found often within rebellion camp. Even as loud conversation and surplus of laughter echoes around villa, an oasis exists just in center. 

When Agron stewed in basement ludus, crowded between brother and metal bars, he never let his mind wander to what life could be past fighting and bleeding and dying. Chest drawing in damp air, body aching, Agron knew better than to fantasize about anything beyond metal and bone. Dreams were a dangerous thing - a flightless bird. Agron had seen it destroy men before - had seen those suffer for looking up at the heavens and not forward - towards the clash of gladiatorial games. 

There was no warning, no beacon to hint. No gods thought to give hope. Only the rot and the stench and the inevitability of death. And yet, Agron only had to wait. To feel the enclosure around neck loosen and freedom be grasped. He didn't know that he would find completion sitting on stolen Roman couch, braced back against stone wall, an amphora of wine perched by one hip and his very heart against the other. 

Nasir sits with legs curled, the tendrils of his hair spilling over one shoulder as he works. He has Agron's cloak in lap, a small needle pulling thread through battered cloth, patching gaping tear from snagged branch. Agron didn't ask him to do it. There are others - older women, newly liberated servant boys, who would mend it for him. Yet, Nasir had taken it off of Agron's shoulders, had brushed fingers lovingly over skin, and held it as if reverent object and not faded piece. 

A needle is, if anything, a small sword and Nasir had taken the mantle willingly - _lovingly_. Made act of domesticity and kindness into something else. Agron knows he should not let mind consume him this way, but it is evident in Nasir’s soft gaze what this is. It’s not servitude or requirement. Instead, Nasir cares for Agron – shows it in gentle fingers and diligent work – careful and pure. 

Reaching forward, Agron slips fingers into Nasir's long hair, using it as guide to draw him back, pressing secret kiss just behind ear. He can feel Nasir grinning, body leaning back with a soft sigh and eyelashes fluttering. It prompts Agron to kiss him again, this time open mouthed and slow, nipping slightly. He can feel the effect immediately as Nasir gasps, hands fumbling on needle. 

"If you wish to be warm against wind tomorrow, you will refrain from distraction." Nasir teases breathless and grinning and flushed. 

"You would not find way to keep me warm?" Agron asks, hooking his arm around Nasir's ribs, thumb caressing in small circles. 

"Not if fault was your own," Nasir smirks, shifting when Agron's touch tickles. "You tore cloak on tree, might I remind you.” 

“Accident caused by attack on Roman men,” Agron chides lightly, “Which, might I remind you, gave you newest trinket.” He touches the small golden band around Nasir’s throat, the necklace glittering with small snake charms. 

“Mmm.” Nasir turns head, pressing slow kiss to Agron’s jaw. “Which I gave gratitude for.” 

“I would always see you adorned in whatever pleasures you desire.” Agron reciprocates the kiss with one of his own, dragging teeth lightly over Nasir’s neck, feeling skin heat under his lips. “What else can I give you?” 

“You wish to know what I truly desire?” Nasir asks, breathless with eyes glittering in torch light. 

“It is all I desire.” Agron’s fingers trail over chest, slipping along waist and onto thighs. “What can I do for you?” 

“Most tempting but you must let me work!" Nasir pulls away with a peal of laughter, shaking his head. “You incorrigible man!” 

"Apologies. You are such distraction though." Agron still presses one last kiss to Nasir's cheek, nuzzling there until Nasir squirms again, trying to lean forward. 

“You will surely freeze tomorrow if I do not finish. Now let me be!” 

Relenting, Agron relaxes palm along Nasir's waist, turning head to stare out at rebellion. There are others staggering around, feasting and sharing drink, fights pounding into the dirt. Agron lets it wash over him, dull throb encompassing to a steady beat - a distraction in the foreground. He remains hyper aware of Nasir's careful tugging on thread, the scent of sweat and wine and floral soap clinging to him. He feels drunk and not from wine. 

Group of men pass, young and fresh faced, clinging to one another. Agron recognizes them as group of house slaves liberated from very villa they reside. They had been found in a small room, cramped and fearful when Agron had kicked in door. They pause at threshold of rooms, pale gaze sliding over Agron and Nasir, calculating and slow. 

Carefully, one breaks away and approaches, blond curls falling to shoulder. The others whisper to one another behind pale hands, coiling and unfurling from one another as they watch friend. He reaches platform couch rests on, opening mouth in greeting when Nasir suddenly looks up - eyes narrowed. 

"Find self elsewhere." Voice holds waver of fury, Nasir letting fabric drop as he curls hand over Agron's lap and into couch. It poises him nearly on top of Agron - who lounges easily back into wall. 

"I only meant-" Boy trembles - eyes going wide. 

"Do not make me repeat self." Nasir's teeth gnash sharply as he moves to rise, already reaching for sword belt beside him. 

It spurs the boy into motion as he quickly retreats to gaggle of friends. The men let gaze linger only half a moment longer before they disappear behind other group of rebellions. Agron lets it go for only half a moment, before laughter bubbles from throat, tossing head back against wall behind. 

"You now attack newly freed men? For what cause?" Agron asks, trailing fingers down Nasir's back. 

"Reason of my own." Nasir mutters, turning on couch to stretch legs over Agron's lap, reaching for wine. 

"Reason of your own?" Agron muses, reaching forward to tuck hair behind Nasir's ear. He can’t seem to keep hands still when he is with Nasir, always needing to touch. "What reason?" 

"Reason." Nasir tries to pull away from caress, tipping amphora up sharply. He takes slow, deep pulls of wine, drinking heavily as a droplet slides down chin. 

Agron leans forward then, kissing it from Nasir's neck and pairing it with soft bite. Gasp falls across cheek, Nasir’s hips rising from couch in slow roll – involuntary and warm. He doesn't relent for a moment, sucking mark into soft tan skin, feeling Nasir swallow against him as Agron guides amphora down and away. It clatters to tile below, tipped on side and spilling crimson. Agron ignores it, presses Nasir into side of couch, crowding him close and refusing to let him turn head. 

"Find words." Agron touches fingertip to stained mouth. "What reason?" 

"You are blind to it. What does it matter?" Nasir asks sharply, trying to turn away. Agron presses forearm to either side of Nasir's head, leaning in to cage and enclose them from everyone else. 

"Open eyes then. You are angry. Why?" Agron can hear the party around them, loud and boisterous, but it is mere distraction as Nasir's mouth twists bitterly below him. 

"They stare." 

"They do not know yet what freedom means." Agron shrugs, confused. "They are afraid." 

"They stare," Nasir repeats himself, hands pressed to Agron's chest, "at you." 

There is a darkness in Nasir's gaze, a phantom that Agron sees often when Nasir is ripped from nightmares - clinging and weeping. It is the insatiable fear of losing - of waking to empty arms or having breath stolen before one another. Agron himself has muffled terror into Nasir's chest before too. And yet, there is something else in Nasir's eyes - something green and twisting and fevering. 

"Nasir," Agron cannot hold back the half scoff, half laugh that slips from him. 

"Do not speak." Nasir recoils sharply, expression crumpling. 

"You fear uselessly." Agron rolls eyes, hand curling loosely into Nasir's hair. "I am yours." 

"It does not stop them," Nasir hisses, vicious and snarling even as Agron caresses him. "They come and they come and they come and you turn blind eye. Like you don't notice or do and do nothing." 

"It is not that I do not notice." Agron shakes head, shrugging. "I just do not care." 

"You don't care?" Nasir's eyes widen slightly, vicious and hurt. 

“Why should I?” Fingertips trace along Nasir’s temple, caressing thumb over sharp cheek bone. He looks beautiful, always, but in this flickering flame light, he is divine. Agron doesn’t know how to keep heart from pounding. “I am exactly where I want to be.” 

"You say such but you don't know." Nasir trails nails over Agron's back, gently on skin. "There are others who would have you. Who offer pleasure. How can you pretend not to be affected? When other choice is at arm’s length." 

"Clear mind." Agron leans in, pressing chaste and sweet kiss to Nasir's mouth. "You fear for nothing." 

"You do not know. How could you know?" Nasir turns head to side, face contorted as he squeezes eyes shut. "How can I not fear it?" 

"You question my loyalty to you?" Agron draws back, brow furrowing. It is an insult that cuts, the sting of Nasir’s words slicing through him. “For what cause? What have I done? You make assumption based on nothing.” 

“It is not assumption if I have eyes in head.” Nasir snaps, pushing self up on elbows so he can glare. “Do you think I am deaf too? They are not private in their words about you. The men and women who would surely take my place if given opportunity. And why not? Do others not fall from one bed to another? What is keeping you here?” 

“Place is not vacated though.” Agron stresses, hands gentle and careful over Nasir’s waist. “Your fear is unfounded. Do you wish for me to break trust with you?” 

“Do you wish to?” Nasir’s eyes widen, brow furrowed. 

“I think you wish me to!” Agron pushes hand against Nasir’s chest. “Heart beats with your chest and yet you yell at me as if I have fucked someone else. Is this why you pick fight? To prove point? To question my loyalty? What else must I do to prove self to you?” 

“I do not pick-“ Nasir starts to argue, cut off by Agron’s sharp scoff. 

“You do!” Agron’s voice raises, rebels around turning to stare. “Have I not returned to our bed each night? Proven over and over to where devotion lies? Until you find me between some else’s thighs, do not question where I wish to be. You lose yourself in delusion.” 

“Can you not see it from my own position?” Nasir hisses, curling fingers tightly into fists. “From what I see? ” 

“Do you think I am immune to gazes?” Agron throws hands wide and then cups Nasir’s cheek, drawing him up. “I vowed to kill all who tried to take you from me and yet you scream at me as if jealous wife!” 

“I am jealous! Why should I not be?” Nasir shouts, drawing more eyes. “You don’t know what I would do if you turned from me. I’ve never had anything for my own, Agron. Why would I not fear someone could take it? And options are plentiful. Look around, _general_ , there are plenty who would fall to knee from single gaze.” 

“Then why are they not here and you are?” Agron’s fingers tighten on Nasir’s cheek. “Do you stop to consider what my heart wants, not just someone else’s? Do you see anything from anyone else’s gaze?” 

“Fuck you.” 

Nasir shoves Agron's arm out of way, rolling from couch. Others are quick to avert gaze, unintentional audience of argument finding interest suddenly in their laps or bottoms of cups. It is rare to see Agron and Nasir anything other than attached at hip, arms usually entwined. Such harsh display is rarity and yet curiosity causes eyes to shift below lashes, gazes quick over the pair as they separate. Nasir snatches cloak from where it's fallen to ground and makes for the inner walls of villa, forcing others to scatter. 

Muscles snap into motion and Agron is up off the couch, following him quickly through the halls. Others fall around them, drunk and laughing, but Agron doesn't catch Nasir until they are just outside rooms, careful of those around them until hall is clear of rebels, the distant sound of their cries falling in dim echoes. Agron crowds Nasir to wall, looming over him and catching his mouth in slow kiss - mouths open and catching over and over. It is easy to impose, to use height and weight to keep Nasir where he wants him, to hold him in close position. Dizzying motion until Nasir presses his hands into Agron's shoulders and pushes back. 

"Fuck," Nasir gasps, collapsing into stone. “Stop! I can’t breathe when you are like this!” 

“Shut mouth and open ears,” Agron snarls. His eyes are luminescent in the dark hall, hands warm and careful on Nasir’s cheek. “I have not broken trust with you. Nor do I want to. Turn others from mind.” 

“But-“ Nasir begins, cut off by the shake of Agron’s head. 

“No.” 

Nasir can barely speak, angry tears threaten eyes as he stares up at Agron – defiant and hurt. He lets his fingers ensnare the straps of Agron’s armor, pulling him down and down until Nasir can wrap arms around neck – gasping sharply. It is beyond words, beyond anything but emotion and the sharp kiss Nasir presses to Agron’s mouth. He wants to claim emotion – to hold grudge and fury and _jealousy_ like a swirling ocean – drown him. 

Hooking hand under Nasir’s thigh, Agron slots against him, shoving him to warm stone behind. He can feel Nasir’s desperate gasps against his mouth, his fingertips digging in and then dragging over his back, nails sharp. It doesn’t matter than someone enters the hall, is a barely there distraction when Agron rolls hips to Nasir’s, fixes his body so he fills the crevices of Nasir’s, intertwined from one space to another. 

“Nasir,” Agron whispers, lovingly, _tenderly_ , holding his face between his hands. “Clear mind.” 

“I do not wish to lose you to another.” Nasir’s eyes stay down, eyelashes wet from tears. “I do not wish to lose you at all. But to see it, to know and then see you against someone else, _seeking pleasure_ from someone else, thought turns mind to stone.” 

Front finger slipping below chin, Agron slowly raises Nasir’s head, forcing his eyes up. They stare at one another, a held breath between as a tear strays down Nasir’s cheek. Leaning forward, Agron gently kisses along the mark, nuzzling against Nasir’s jaw. 

“I do not care about gazes because they do not matter to me.” Agron whispers, loud enough it is only for Nasir to hear. “When I rise in morning, all I want to see is your face. And when I lay down at night, I want you next to me, against me. There has been and never will be anyone for me like you.” 

“I had nothing to call my own until I met you.” Nasir turns face against Agron’s, nose brushing along Agron’s cheek. “I have never _wanted_ anything until you. And now, I fear you will slip through hands.” 

“When I was a boy, back from East of the Rhine, we celebrated the joining of two people. It was a huge feast and ceremony swearing before gods and men.” 

Reaching down, Agron grips fallen cloak between hands, tugging sharply. Strip of cloth comes away from where Nasir has not finished repairing it, the fabric soft and shimmering gray. Agron takes it in hand and tears it again, two strips dangle from fingers. 

“You bind yourself to another, through prayer and heart and body.” Carefully, he ties one around Nasir’s wrist and then presents his other, urging silently for Nasir to do the same. “A blessed union.” 

Nasir is careful as he wraps fabric around Agron’s wrist, just before bracer, the fabric contrasting sharply to the golden metal of his armor. When he is done, he places kiss to Agron’s palm, resting cheek against it. 

“Think of it as question, of vow,” Agron raises Nasir’s face to his again, kissing him slowly. “One, if you desire, I would make before all of rebellion.” 

“You ask me to marry you?” Nasir asks, disbelieving and soft. It earns him another soft kiss, Agron grinning against mouth. 

“You know we have been for long time.” Agron joins their hands, fingers tangling, “This is simply making it official and known.” 

“What words can I possibly say?” Nasir sniffles, unable to keep grin from face. 

“Say yes. Say you will.” Agron draws back to look into Nasir’s eyes. “And never doubt loyalty again.” 

“Yes.” Nasir gasps, leaning in to kiss Agron’s mouth, again and again. “Of course.” 

With a choked laugh, Nasir throws arms around Agron’s neck, hugging him tightly. The other man answers in kind, lifting him off ground and spinning him once. The hallways echo with their happy laughter, followed quickly by the wet sounds of their kissing, the fabric door over their rooms flipping open and then shut.


End file.
